


Bedtime Stories

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Bedtime Stories

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [firefly](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/firefly), [inara serra](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/inara%20serra), [inara/jayne](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/inara/jayne), [jayne cobb](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/jayne%20cobb)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Bedtime Stories  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing:** Jayne/Inara  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$

_   
**Bedtime Stories**   
_

________________________________________

  
Inara Serra leaned towards the mirror, brushing carmine onto her lips – once she had applied the cosmetic to her satisfaction, she picked up the small kohl pencil that lay beside her on the dressing table. After she lined her eyes carefully, her gaze shifted towards the still form of the man in her bed. One would think he was asleep just by glancing at him, but a second look would reveal that he was merely engrossed in watching her. His muscular arms were wrapped around the pillow he rested his cheek against, and from her vantage point she could see the curve of his spine dipping down to where the crimson sheet rested upon the swell of his buttocks. Long lashes nearly hid his blue eyes, but they lifted as she turned in her seat to admire him. "You got a fancy client today, like a Lord or somethin' or other?" he asked languidly.

"What makes you ask that?" she turned back to the mirror and reached for another brush.

"You don't use that pencil there for every day, and you ain't wearin' your normal robe," he pointed out. Inara glanced in the mirror to see him stretch, almost cat-like, the sheet falling from his hips. "Seein' as it's the gold one 'stead of the red, he's probably seen you before an' asked you to wear it special. Since he's seen ya before, that means he's got plenty of coin…maybe some title that gives him enough power to make you want to do what he asks." Jayne rose from the bed and padded nude over to her, resting his large hands on her shoulders lightly. "He's a gorram fool for not knowin' you look best in blue… but am I right?"

Inara smiled at his reflection. "Yes, he's taking me to the-"

Jayne stopped her from going any further by placing a callused finger on her lips, trailing it across her cheek and stroking up and down her neck in a way that closed her eyes and made her lean into his caress. "Don't forget nothin'," he reminded her before he leaned down to touch his lips to the sensitive skin just behind her ear. Over time, he had learned that the best way to secure her goodwill was not to press for anything more after she had begun applying her makeup for the day. Perversely, she missed his overtures and always had to restrain herself from calling him back to her. "Time to be gone," he noted with a glance at the chrono, and walked back to the bed to pick up the change of clothes she kept for him. Their eyes met in the mirror once more, and she fought to keep an answering smile off her face as he grinned suddenly – ever since she had suggested keeping extra clothing for him, he constantly teased about her being concerned about him doing, as he termed it, the "Walk of Shame."

It was a shame to hide that fine body underneath anything, let alone clothes. Inara watched regretfully as he drew the tattered cargo pants up over his hips, and pulled on one of those shirts that always seemed three sizes too small. "I'll be back tomorrow evening. He's sending a shuttle for me, so mine will stay here," she told him. "If you happen to be here when I get back, I won't be upset."

He eyed her with another smile that promised nothing and everything. "I'll find plenty of ways to 'upset' you, girl – don't worry 'bout that none. Look, I gotta git before Mal comes lookin' in on ya. You ever gonna tell him?" he asked curiously, finishing tying his boot laces and standing.

"It's complicated…does it bother you, him not knowing?" she wondered. Propped up against the door, the big mercenary certainly didn't look bothered by anything.

"Bother? Nope, just curious is all. See ya out there, 'Nara," he offered in farewell, sliding the door open and moving out onto the catwalk. She heard his voice suddenly lift in a rude salutation; Simon was most likely his victim this morning, she thought with a shake of her head.

Her shuttle seemed startlingly empty without the big man's presence, and she busied herself removing the sheets they had made love upon the previous evening, thinking all the while of Jayne and the strange relationship they shared. After Miranda, the remaining members of the crew had become closer than ever and even though she had tried to revive the whatever-it-was that had been between her and Mal, it simply hadn't worked. They had just gone back to their prior dance of uncertainty, and she had returned to renting the shuttle she had used so often before. And then…Jayne. She smiled to herself, thinking of the fateful day her shuttle's catalyser had forced her to make an emergency landing in the middle of nowhere – the tracker had found her and, somewhere during the long journey back to the shipyard, they had discovered each other. _'Discovered' is a poor word for it,_ she thought to herself with another smile. It was perhaps the one time she had chosen a man because Inara Serra the _woman_ wanted him, not Inara Serra the Companion.

Ever since then, their time together had been made up of stolen moments. Outwardly nothing had changed; he made the same insensitive jokes, crude comments that she was disgusted by but when he was alone with her, he was…different. Jayne didn't mind that her occupation entailed sleeping with other men (and sometimes women), and never required that she service him in any sort of Companion-trained manner though always appreciated it when she chose to. In fact, from the first time they lay together, he had been completely devoted to pleasing her. It certainly was a novelty to have a man so concentrated upon her own satisfaction and willing to learn whatever she might feel like teaching him – if he had been a skilled lover before, he was now positively formidable. The feelings between them remained unspoken, but there was love in each glance and each touch. Part of her was appalled at actually having feelings for a man who, except for a twist of fate, would have never even aspired to be one of her clients. But she knew that it was precisely those qualities that drew her to him; he had none of the false manners or inhibitions that her clients were boxed in by. There were many nights in which Jayne had demonstrated how few inhibitions he actually possessed, and she had welcomed each second of it as well as having some suggestions of her own which had met with his delighted surprise.

Inara finished straightening her shuttle and walked to the ship's galley, Kaylee falling into step with her and chattering about the latest outrage Jayne had perpetrated upon Simon – she felt sorry for the doctor, who was only targeted to draw attention away from their assignations. She informed Mal of her contractual obligations and did her best not to smile when Jayne leered appreciatively at her as if he hadn't just spent the night in her arms. The shuttle arrived for her in short order, and she was forced to put her lover from her thoughts and concentrate solely on her client…

Upon her return to Serenity, she thanked the shuttle pilot graciously and made her way to her own quarters without encountering anyone other than Zoë. Opening the shuttle door and slipping in silently, Inara closed it behind her and turned to survey the scene before her – Jayne had lit several of the tapers she kept around the bed, and though it looked as if he had tried his best to stay awake, he was now sound asleep in an ungainly sprawl across the coverlet. She approached the bed silently and bent to carefully slip his shirt off, inching it up his chest and running a finger along his side so that he shifted in response, allowing her to remove it completely. Taking his pants off was a trickier process, but she managed it by reining in her impatience and then removing her own clothing, after which she finally allowed herself to touch him.

"Jayne," she whispered, leaning over to lick at the curve of his ear.

He woke, murmuring her name sleepily – Inara slid a hand down to stroke him, which brought him fully awake and reaching for her. "Tell me," he said huskily, sitting up to pull her into his arms.

"When I arrived, I was left to myself until the evening meal…" she described the food to him and then told him of the dancing afterwards while his fingers sifted through her hair. "…and then he took me back to his bedroom where he began to kiss me; first on the lips, then down my neck..." Jayne lifted her onto his lap and slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her hungrily before breaking away to place sucking kisses on her neck and throat. "Then he…he…slid his hands over my body, pinching my nipples and – yes, like that, _oh!_" Inara gasped at the feeling of her lover's hands stroking her and arched against him.

Jayne licked beneath her ear. "Then what?" The arousal in his voice coupled with his touches was almost enough to drive her over the edge.

Inara wound her fingers into his dark hair, moaning. "Then he told me to lie on my back…ahhhhh, Jayne, _yes_…and he asked me to open my legs while he licked-" she gasped when he moved so that he was on his back, urging her up so that she straddled his face - Jayne pressed down on her hips and began to lick her with long strokes of his tongue, making love to her with his mouth. Her words trailed off into a moan as the mercenary worked on her, and she pressed shamelessly down against his mouth, rocking as he brought her to orgasm. When she caught her breath she continued, and described in graphic detail the exact nature of her coupling with her client while Jayne did the exact same things to her body. She sank down onto his thick shaft, groaning at the exquisite feeling of her core stretching to accommodate him.

He grasped her hips and moved her up and down on him, finally abandoning their game and leaning close to whisper obscenities into her ear. "I bet you thought about me the whole time, wishin' it was me who was fillin' you up with my big _diao. Cao,_ you got a sweet, tight little pussy, 'Nara. Makes me wanna ride you til you beg me to stop, I'll make you cum so hard you won't remember your own ruttin' name – _ai ya, _feels so good, so tight an' wet…" Inara moaned louder, clutching at him and swearing aloud as she reached another climax. "You got a real nasty mouth for bein' such a fancy whore," he breathed. "I got a better use for that mouth of your'n."

Inara, by now completely disconnected from the polite, elegant mask she put on day to day, eagerly accepted his challenge and slid down to grasp the big man's_ jiba_, taking him into her mouth and using all her skill to make him groan incoherently before he spilled her onto her back and was thrusting into her with enough force to drive her halfway across the bed. She urged him on with body and voice as he rode her hard, finally spilling his seed into her with a supremely satisfied shout. "_Wo de ma_ 'Nara, that was…_Renci de Fozu_," Jayne panted as they lay in a sweaty tangle on the floor – she hadn't even noticed when they had left the bed. He rolled his head over to look at her suddenly. "'Nara?"

"Hmm?" She felt as if she never wanted to move again, and told him so.

Jayne pushed himself up on an elbow and looked down into her face. "Hey, listen – don't want you to think that just 'cause I called ya, you know, a whore? That don't mean nothin'- I mean, you know I don't care none an' it's your business…it were just playin' was all," he finished.

Inara stared up at him, uncomprehending. "What? When did you…oh. _Oh._" She began to laugh, pressing her forehead against his chest as she gave herself up to her amusement. "Jayne, I know you didn't mean it," she gasped. When she had laughed herself out, she lay in his arms to regain her breath. "Oh, Jayne…you're the living end," she sighed.

He leaned down to place a kiss on her lips, drawing in a deep breath as she slipped her arms around his neck. "I…I love you," he stammered suddenly. When she blinked in surprise, his expression turned defensive. "I know it ain't my place to tell you or nothin', but… I do. Don't expect you to say-"

"I love you too, Jayne."

It was his turn to blink. "Oh."

"I've already told the House about us, and requested the paperwork started for a Consort application. They need to examine you first, but there shouldn't be any problems with it."

"A _whatsit?_"

Inara smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "Consort. It means you'd be bound to me officially and-"

"What, like a slave or somethin'?" Jayne hooted, then sobered quickly. "Would there be spankin' involved?"

He roared with laughter again as she slapped his chest irritably. "_Jayne!!!_" Maybe there was still time to wave the clerks and tell them to trash the application? He immediately expressed his deepest apologies, couched in a terribly insincere sounding tone, for offending her when she mentioned this thoughtfully. "Perhaps I'll allow you to make it up to me," she offered. A delighted grin spread across his face when she told him how to proceed.

"I think I'm gonna like me havin' the title of Concord," he gloated, lifting her up onto the bed and reaching for the oil she kept nearby.

"Con_sort_, Jayne. Con_sort._"

"Hey, whatever. Lie still, yeah?"

Inara smiled sleepily and closed her eyes as he began to rub the oil into her skin – she figured that she'd enjoy Jayne's official title even more than he would, especially if he thought that gave her the right to order him into giving her massages more often.

  


~*~END~*~

_________________________________________________

  



End file.
